ninjaskfandomcom-20200213-history
WingZero (Brawler)
WingZero WingZero is an X'Elnar, a large race characterized by their thick, ebony skin, pulsing blue veins, pointed ears, omni-coloured hair and slanted, glowing, bright-blue eyes. Though their thick skin looks rather rugged, it is actually quite supple and flexes easily, whilst still providing excellent resistance against the cold. All X'Elnar possess a set of dark wings, reminiscent of those of a raven but far, far larger. Unfortunately, the X'Elnar lost their ability to fly centuries ago, as they evolved to greater and greater sizes. These wings now serve primarily as an aesthetic feature - The beauty of the feathers showing how much the individuals cares for them, as well as if they are well nourished. The Military class of X'Elnar train themselves to use their wings in order to 'Double Jump' - By flapping their wings with enough force, they can provide themselves with a small boost in addition to their original jump. WingZero has also learned to utilize his wings in combination with his Gauntlet, maximizing it's effectiveness. Skills Tier 1 *Frostbitten slash - Empowers WingZero's sword with subzero temperatures causing the next slash with the sword to frostbite the opponent taking extra damage and lowering attack speed. *Glacial shield - Block the next incoming attack, shield shatters (maybe after a few points down a skill tree: Sharded glacial shield: Block next incoming attack, deals damage to opponent) Tier 2 *Freezing Gust - Shoot a gust of wind that's so cold it freezes the target it hits locking it in place inside ice. next attack shatters ice dealing bonus damage. Stun duration lowers the longer the gust traveled (air warming up as it leaves it's original point) *Subzero Tornado - WingZero focuses the power from his gauntlet causing freezing winds to circle around him for a period of time dealing damage to enemies hit. The torndado will follow WingZero for the duration of the time. Can empower this skill based on channel time (channel by, for instance, tapping a button that's part of the combo or the difference between a light and strong attack) increasing it's range (not too far further than melee range at least) Tier 3 *Local Blizzard - Summons strong icecold winds with ice shards flying through, damaging enemies inside of it and allowing WingZero to move and cast spells faster inside of it's radius. *Glacier Greatsword - Using the powers of ice WingZero casts a great block of ice around his sword increasing it's attack range, the next 2 basic attacks do a slow moving swipe (Moving over the Y axis) leading into an overhead slam in front of him (X axis) crashing the Glacier Greatsword into the ground causing great damage to enemies hit and leaving behind ice caltrops that damage and cripple enemies which melt after (X) seconds. Synergy Bonus: Glacier Greatsword + Local Blizzard = Ice Age: As the 2nd slam of the Glacier Greatsword is cast within local blizzard the slam causes the winds to spread over the entire battlefield dealing initial damage (based on distance from the ground slam) and increased damage over time to enemies extending the period the winds last. initial damage = based on points in glacier great sword. DoT = based on points in local blizzard. Bonus effects of Local Blizzard still apply to WingZero. Tier 4 *Hail Meteor - As WingZero casts his arm into the sky a few small hail stones will start dropping followed by a massive chunk of ice slowly dropping from the sky increasing speed quickly (slowly at first for dramatic effect) and collapsing onto the ground for massive AOE damage. Small hail stones could cripple enemies within the vicinity to ensure the hit? *Ice Clone Army - WingZero empowers his sword with the energy from his gauntlet and stabs it into the ground, around him 8 ice sculptures of himself surround him following his exact movements empowering his cast abilities during this time. This skill drains energy over time. (could also just use it with a timer which would allow the character to actually cast his skills without it taxing too much or just a slow energy drain.)